UNI
by yourfictionalmind
Summary: "And even though his mind still thinking about her, his heart just didn't do the same." a Ryley songfic based on Ed Sheeran's U.N.I (pairing: Marley/Ryder)


_That's why you and I ended over U N I_

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Ryan Murphy does. And I do not own the song 'U.N.I', Ed Sheeran does.**

* * *

Blue. Maybe green, or sometimes it could turn to grey, depending on the lighting. He still couldn't figure out the colour of her eyes, no matter how long he stared at it. And everything still cleared on his mind, every little detail about her. He still remembered the night when they ended up everything, when he found her favourite hairband lying on his bed. It had a couple of her hair which got stuck to it. And it was the only thing she left for him. He remembered how she never actually loved herself half as much as he loved her, and yet he would always let her know he would be there for her and he hoped she would love herself just like he loved her with all of his heart.

He remembered how the smell of her cologne filling up the room every time she stepped in to a room.

And even though his mind still thinking about her, his heart just didn't do the same.

But still cleared on his mind when they ended up everything, the night when she started packing for university.

_ "I hope one day you wake up without me and regret this, because you know how perfect we were for each other." He said._

_But she laughed sarcastically as she wiped away her tears, "Believe me, you won't remember me anymore in a few months."_

_He took her face into his hands, gripping it harder than he intended to, "Don't you ever say that." he hissed, "I love you."  
"You can't just tell me not to leave and tell me you love me after saying that! It's not fair!" She ran her fingers through her hair and then narrowed her eyes._

_"Why can't you just let me go to university, it's my dream Ryder," she sniffled and held his wrist to release her face from his steel grip, "Someday you'll find someone, who's great and better than me." With that, she turned and left and she never came back again._

He remembered how disappointed everyone after hearing about their break up news. Everyone used to think they were perfect each other and they would be together until the death tore them apart.

He always slept with his thoughts and he always danced with the memories of her.

He had followed his dream, and so did her.

But no matter how successful he was, he got worried of her being lonely. And when it happened he would stare at her photo with his eyes screaming 'I love you'.

He always remembered when they had their first kiss, both of them were so nervous at first. But once their lips touched each other, all those nervous feels gone. She was his first kiss and he was her first kiss.

He always wondered what she would do. But he would sweep that thought away because he knew she wasn't his anymore.

He still remembered their first meeting after their break up. When the invitation to her graduation party sat on the worktop in his kitchen. But he didn't bother to attend to that party but deep inside in his heart, he was so proud of her. She left all of this behind her, to make herself better, to give herself the opportunity to live out her dream, even if that meant leaving him behind as well.

And he couldn't blame her. He also had his own dream which he had achieved which was became a singer, but he missed her every single day. He wondered if she missed him at all.

_"Ryder?"_

_It was like his mind summoned the echo of her sweet, soft voice just to torture him. He shut his eyes, trying to summon up the image of her he had in his head. Brunette hair, beautiful blue-green eyes and pouty pink lips._

_"Ryder? Hello?"_

_He nearly fell out of his bed because of the soft voice and warm breath that fanned over his shoulder as he spun around. And then he saw her, in front of him. She was much more of a woman rather than the girl he remembered. "Marley?"_

_She giggled and rounded the edge of his bed to take a seat beside him. She nodded towards the object she saw lying on the floor and raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that my hairband?"_

_"Yeah, I found it under my bed," he said. "On the night we broke up." She nodded and bit her lip._

_"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Your mom told me." She said with a shrug._

_"Shouldn't you be at your party?" He chose a new angle. "I want to meet you Ryder and you were not even there, that's really disappointing."_

_"To be honest, I just don't want to see you." He lied._

_She looked up at him with her eyes widen as a single tear fell from her eyes, obviously wasn't expecting him to say that. "I should've not come at the first place." With that she stood up and left him, like what she had done before._

He regretted it, and he might want to turn back to that time and start it over again.

Everyone told him to move on, and it would be a mistake if they said he didn't try, because he actually had tried to move on for so many times and he also had failed for so many times, there were just so much memories she left.

They said she already found a new boy, and he didn't believe that. He wondered if she loved him. If their first kiss had been as wonderful and heart pounding intoxicating as theirs had been. But it all changed when he got a wedding invitation for her wedding with a guy named George whom she met on her trip to London. That was when he realised God had sent her someone who was better than him, someone who could love her more than he ever would.

She married George, exactly two years after her and Ryder broke up. But he knew she never forgot him. And they both knew maybe God was just playing game with them. And when they saw each other again, and when their eyes met, they still screamed 'I love you.'

**My first Ryley one shot XD what do you guys think?  
Tell me what you think via a review :D**


End file.
